Limpieza Emocional (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Atenea Casannova necesita unos días para ella... ¿se ira dejando solo a su esposo?... Y si así fuera... ¿qué haría V...?


**Recomendación: Leer _"Si te supone un problema",_ cuyo Fic lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. **

**Hola a todas/os… hace mucho tiempo que no hemos publicado, pero hay una razón… y es que estamos trabajando en los libros de la familia Casannova … pero aquí… le hemos traído este one-shoot… sobre Atenea y V. **

**Desde ya gracias por leer, y siempre acompañarnos en nuestras historias. **

**Les recodamos que pueden seguirnos en twitter, y ver los videos de la familia Casannova. Los links lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

**Saludos… _Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi. _**

* * *

_**LIMPIEZA EMOCIONAL(+18)**_

**POV. ATENEA**

– Soy una persona completamente racional que no deja engañar por absolutamente nada. Pero últimamente están ocurriendo cosas extrañas.

– ¿Qué tipo de cosas extrañas?

El doctor Evans era un buen doctor. Atenea lo sabía bien y por eso lo visitaba de vez en cuando. No contaba nada escabroso sobre los Casannova. No es que le tuviese tanta confianza como para eso, y aún que se la tuviese bajo ningún concepto le diría absolutamente nada.

– V... está distante conmigo. Las cosas no son como antes.

– Lleváis tiempo junto.

– Si... lo sé y sé que el amor evoluciona y todo eso pero... no se que le pasa conmigo. Quizás ha perdido el interés.

– El sexo con él... ¿va bien?

– Más que bien... es solo que está muy ocupado y ahora mismo tiene en mente negocios que realizar.

– Atenea quizás necesitas tomarte un tiempo para ti. ¿Hace cuanto no estás sola? Quizás necesitas una limpieza emocional.

– Doctor... no creo que eso sea bueno para V.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? Por lo que se tienes un estudio fantástico. Porque no desconectas y te quedas allí. O quizás un viaje cerca de la ciudad pero alejada de todo el mundo. Tiempo para ti. Te lo mereces.

Odiaba pensarlo pero sabía que era cierto. Necesitaba tiempo para ella. No es que quisiera estar alejada de V solo ser normal por unos días y luego volver a la realidad.

– Gracias Pedro.

– De nada Atenea.

El doctor de sesenta años, ya retirado y gran amigo de ella ya que fue su profesor en la facultad respiró hondo y se frotó la cara con las manos.

– Suerte, conociendo a V se que le costará adaptarse.

– Lo se...

Atenea se levantó de aquel lugar y cogió su cartera. La puso debajo de su brazo y salió del lugar haciendo sonar sus tacones.

Al bajar en el ascensor su teléfono vibró y supo que era V. Ella lo cogió enseguida.

– Diosa...

– Hola V ¿dónde estás?

– Estoy en el trabajo.

De fondo se escuchó un grito ahogado y supo a lo que se refería.

– Ah... y quién está contigo.

– Hannival y Troy.

– Veo que estás bien acompañada.

– Bueno y Rapuncel pero él está a otras cosas.

– No preguntaré.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y ella decidió soltar la bomba ya que sabía que si lo tenía cara a cara le sería imposible de decir.

– Mi V...

– ¿Sí?

– Estuve en terapia.

– Lo sé.

– Creo que sería bueno que me tomase un tiempo para una limpieza emocional.

– Qué coño quiere decir eso- el tono de V pasó a "modo dominante"

– Me refiero a... estar sola unos días- ella cerró los ojos preparándose para que él gritase pero no lo hizo para su sorpresa.

– ¿Eso quieres?- dijo en voz baja.

– Es solo lo que me ha recomendado el psicólogo.

– Tu quieres o no.

– Yo... creo que sería bueno ser normal durante un tiempo ya sabes, sin mansión, coches caros y... sexo pervertido.

– Ah...

– No es que no me guste- dijo y salió cuando el ascensor se abrió- es solo que quizás sea bueno eso de la limpieza emocional últimamente yo no estoy como antes y tu tampoco.

– He estado ocupado con el trabajo.

– Lo se... y yo también por eso lo digo.

– Está bien... como quieras.

– Vale... me quedaré en un hotel en la ciudad, dile a Hervs que me traiga ropa.

– Vale.

V colgó y ella lejos de sentirse bien guardó el teléfono en el bolso. ¿Realmente quería esa limpieza emocional?

**POV. V**

– Quieres dejar de comportarte como un puto afeminado y decirme que coño pasa de una jodida vez- dijo Rapuncel.

– Mierda... ella quiere irse.

– ¿Quién es ella?

– Atenea.

– Vamos ¿de verdad piensas eso? Solo necesita tiempo para ella y estando contigo lo entiendo.

– No es momento para bromas- siseó.

– No quiere irse- intervino Hannival- según los manuales de psicología que ella lee eso es bueno.

– ¿Desde cuándo lees esa mierda?- dijo Troy en voz baja.

– Desde que Anny va a clases de cerámica por las tardes, tengo mucho tiempo libre.

– ¿Y no me llamas?- dijo Troy arrugando la frente totalmente tatuada.

– A ver... nos desviamos del tema- dijo V ya un poco tocado- necesito que alguien me diga qué coño pasa.

– Que ella necesita tiempo- dijo Hakon poniendo los ojos en blanco- y tú te estás comportando como un capullo, lleváis mucho tiempo casados es normal que ella quiera tiempo muerto.

– ¿Tiempo muerto para follar con otros?- a v se le congeló el pecho.

– ¡No!- dijo Hakon llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca tumbado en el sofá del salón de la mansión- solo salir sola, comer sola, estar sola...

– A ver, yo entiendo a V- dijo Troy- imagina por un momento que Xinia decide irse.

– No se lo permitiría- dijo Hakon.

– ¿Y qué harías atarla?- intervino Hannival levantando una ceja y fijando sus ojos en los de Hakon.

– Eso sería lo más leve.

– ¡Basta!- gritó V.

– ¿Qué coño pasa?- Duque entró abrochándose los botones de su traje negro y caminando con su elegancia natural- porque gritas como si te estuviesen fustigando con un látigo de siete colas.

– Dejemos las referencias del BDSM, solo por un momento- V todavía tenía la imagen de su hija atada por el animal de Hakon y eso le daba arcadas y ganas de patear algo.

– Atenea se va a "limpiarse emocionalmente"- resumió Troy haciendo comillas en el aire.

– Coño... pues vigila que en esa limpieza nadie te la ensucie.

– ¡Que te jodan!

V caminó fuera de ese maldito lugar, necesitaba estar solo.

Cuando acabó con el trabajo subió las escaleras que lo llevaban hasta su dormitorio.

No se molestó en quitar la ropa y se metió de lleno dos calmantes y un trago de whisky, necesitaba dormir. Mañana hablaría con Atenea.

"_V caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Casannova. No tenía a nadie detrás pero sentía como alguien lo miraba. Giró la cabeza y vio oscuridad. Al mirar al frente la imagen de su madre hicieron que él se arrodillase._

– _Mamá- dijo sin voz._

– _V... - su madre estaba llorando- mira... mira lo que me ha echo..._

_Su madre le enseñó las muñecas y las tenía moreteadas, entonces de la boca de ella salió sangre y sus ojos... ya no eran como él los recordaba eran negros._

_Evangeline cayó al suelo y V intentó reanimarla pero no pudo hacer nada, estaba muerta y estaba solo... gritó pero no salió voz de él, miró al frente pero no había nada y cuando volvió a mirarla su madre ya no era su madre... era Atenea..."_

**POV ATENEA**

Habían pasado un día desde que ella estaba en el hotel y lejos de estar bien, estaba ansiosa por ver a V pero esperaba que él la llamase. Pero no lo hizo... maldita fuese, quizás él no estaba bien y su puto orgullo de psicóloga no la dejaba llamarle y preguntar cómo estaba porque eso significaría tener que pedir disculpas y su terapeuta dijo que esto era lo que necesitaba.

La puerta de su hotel fue golpeada y ella enseguida caminó hasta allí, no había pedido nada al servicio de habitaciones.

– Hola- dijo al abrir la puerta.

El olor embriagador de V la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos brillaron al verle... él estaba aquí.

Fumaba un cigarrillo y vestía un elegante traje hecho a medida de color negro con camisa blanca con dos de los botones frontales desabrochados, su cabello peinado y su rostro cincelado... Dios... lo había echado de menos.

– ¿Cómo va esa limpieza?- dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

– Bien... bueno mal... te echaba de menos.

– No me llamaste en estos dos días.

– ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

– Pues...- V apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero de cristal abarrotado por las colillas de los cigarros que ella había fumado, en la mesilla de noche- he estado trabajando. No he podido dormir y Hakon me ha traído aquí. ¿Y tú?

– Nada... he estado en esta habitación.

– ¿No has salido?- los ojos de su V brillaron peligrosamente y a ella se le encogió el estómago.

– No...

– Mmm...- dijo con voz ronca y se sentó en la cama- no voy a pedir disculpas por nada porque yo no te he abandonado.

– Yo tampoco...

– Silencio- la mirada peligrosa de V hizo que ella tragase saliva- como decía yo no te he abandonado, supongo que tu tendrías que pedir disculpas.

– V... si te he hecho daño lo siento.

– ¿Daño?- el casannova se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello- estos han sido los peores días de mi vida.

– V... yo no quería hacerte daño.

– Lo sé- el rostro de él se contrajo- las pesadillas vuelven cuando tú no estás... y las drogas, el alcohol... todo el pasado vuelve si tú no estás Atenea.

Ella se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo. Se sintió tan culpable y egoísta por ello.

– Lo siento, volveré a casa... por favor perdóname V- ella lloró inconsolablemente, sintiendo su dolor, estos días habían sido malos y pensó que sería bueno para ambas partes y no lo fue... no lo fue.

– Sh... no pasa nada...- V la abrazó y la besó en los labios- tranquila, estoy bien.

– Lo siento.

– Basta... basta...

El Casannova la tumbó con un rápido movimiento en la cama y la besó en los labios profundamente, ella jadeó al sentirlo tan cerca y los dedos maestros de su marido la desvistieron despacio. Hacía tiempo que tenían "sexo normal" y ella en cierto modo echaba de menos ese tipo de contacto con él, aunque también le gustaban los juegos duros, con él todo era especial.

La boca de V se fundió en la de ella y enseguida sintió todo lo que V había descrito, Atenea correspondió ese beso y se apresuró a desabrochar los botones del traje de su marido.

Él se separó de ella el tiempo justo para quitarse la ropa. Ella observó su cuerpo perfecto, musculado y de un tono bronceado maravilloso... su V... como había podido hacerle daño... merecía un castigo pero V no se lo daría.

En los ojos de la pareja brillaba la ternura y el amor, esa clase de amor pasional, compañero y perfecto que todo lo envuelve.

La ropa interior de ella fue quitada por las grandes manos de V y él acarició sus pechos rosados. Ella se contorsionó pidiendo más de él y así lo tuvo, el miembro de V se hundió en ella en una profunda y fiera embestida que luego se ralentizó.

El aliento caliente de su hombre la envolvía por completo enloquecedoramente. Ella gimió de dicha y él hizo lo mismo, mirándose a los ojos y moviéndose de manera acompasada conociéndose como ellos solo se conocían queriéndose de una manera más allá que la simple terrenal.

Él aumentó el ritmo lo justo para hacerla llegar, ondulantes y sudorosos él continuó observándola como si jamás la hubiese visto queriéndola verla llegar una y otra vez y así fue. Hasta que finalmente él no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en su interior.

Ella buscó la boca de V desesperadamente y él correspondió el beso.

– Merezco un castigo- susurró ella.

La voz de V sonó ronca.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo tengo planeado?

Ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

– Quiero volver a casa.

– Está bien... - dijo V besándola en el cuello.

– Te quiero.

– Te quiero... Diosa.

Y con esas palabras la pareja volvió a besarse profundamente sabiendo que la distancia no era la respuesta, que eso de la limpieza emocional solo era una gilipollez y que se necesitaban mutuamente.

_FIN._

* * *

**Esperamos contar con su comentario. Muchas gracias por leer... ¡saludos! Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
